starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Freyel
:"I don't see why you have to act like a drunk every time we go in there. It only attracts attention." :"And ''that is exactly why I do it. If people think you're a drunken lunatic, they take less notice of whatever else you might do - or be able to do." :— Freyel and Verrige Born in 20 BBY on Mytus, in the Corporate Sector, Freyel spent the first portion of his life learning to be a spy in his family's network, which he proceeded to take over as he moved on to bigger things. Adventurous Years After leaving his family, including an older brother Celid and a red-furred younger sister Mina, he journeyed to a variety of planets, eventually ending up on a planet in the company of an old Gen'Dai Jedi named Verrige. He and Verrige were targeted by someone for extermination, a job that was picked up by a bounting hunting team consisting of a Shistavanen, Cesher Marr, a Trandoshan, Liressik, a dishonored Bothan named Zeyim, and a Felacatian called Cree Griao. With the assistance of a fallen Jedi, a Kiffar named Reilin Sar, they repelled the first attack, but Liressik and Zeyim escaped. That same Kiffar was one targeted for information gathering by someone who hired Freyel for the job. They proceeded to hire more support for the hunt, an Iotran Braceman named Jerladrin, and a Makurth warrior named Melrok. These two attacked Reilin Sar at his hotel room, but all three had escaped, Reilin picking up an injury in the process. Verrige, though, was killed in a battle, after almost fooling the bounty hunters; as a Gen'Dai, he could fall into a trance and heal over time, but Jerladrin used a flamethrower on him until he was satisfied that the old Jedi was dead. Freyel had escaped from that battle and met up with Reilin; they proceeded to hunt down whoever had set the jobs on their heads. Working with Sierra Lyn, a Twi'lek Maître d' of a cantina called the Raindrop, they sought the people in charge of the situation. Meanwhile, the bounty hunting team discovered that they were in deeper than they thought; they began hunting the same individual, unbeknownst to both groups. Freyel and Reilin interrogated a Devaronian named Ilker, who owned the Raindrop; apparently, he had met with the mysterious man, going under the name Jerald Krem. They learned where the man was staying in town, and Reilin almost killed the Devaronian, but Freyel convinced him not to. They depart and head for the hotel in question. Shortly thereafter, Zeyim and his team arrived and interrogated Ilker, getting the same information before killing him. They go after Freyel and Reilin. The two arrived at the hotel room and break in, only to find it empty. Reilin used his psychometry on a datapad in that room and learned that the culprit was an old acquaintance of his; they had been younglings together in the Academy, and Reilin had thought the other Jedi was killed, but he could not remember the other's name. Zeyim and his team arrived, but the two groups agreed to a truce until more could be learned about this individual. While examining a console, Freyel came across a message for Reilin: it was the other Jedi, telling him about how the entire bounty hunt was intended to bring Reilin out of hiding. There was also a note that this man had something to do with the death of Annalei Zior Sar - Reilin's late wife. They hunted the man down, and eventually found him about to depart the planet. There was a battle; the Makurth, Melrok, died, and the rest of Zeyim's team was locked out of the hangar. Reilin and Freyel confronted the Dark Jedi; Reilin dueled him. Reilin was victorious, just barely, and demanded to know why this Dark Jedi was after him. The man explained that he just wanted to test him - ever since he had learned Reilin was alive, he had sought a battle. Reilin picked up the Dark Jedi's lightsaber to destroy it; he saw a vision through his psychometry. First, he saw when the lightsaber was granted to the young Jedi, and remembered his name: Cerral Zior. Then he was shown a vision of the blade, and its user, cutting down Annalei - Cerral's ''own sister. Reilin was mortified, and Cerral took advantage of the situation. He took his lightsaber and was about to strike Reilin down when Freyel shot him in the back, killing him. Reilin, Freyel, and the bounty hunters went their separate ways, each secretly hoping never to see any of the others again. Over the Next Years Freyel, after those incidents, became head of his family's informant organization, working in major cities all across the Galaxy, including Coronet. It was there that he got a job for his friend, Sierra Lyn, from the Raindrop. Freyel thought that if he could ever love any sentient, it would be Sierra; she was very dear to him. Freyel also met and befriended two unrelated humans named Gideon Corey and Arelim Seron during this time. Ultimately, Freyel's work in Coronet led him to information regarding a criminal named Breggar Lark and his intentions regarding the planet Kuras IV. The Kuras Tetrarchy After overhearing a conversation between some laborers about the planet Kuras IV and the potential work there, Freyel looked into it. He was eager enough that he even queried Dorson Fey'dri, head of the contemporaneous Bothan network. Dorson warned him of Lark, but did not give him very much information; mostly, he just learned that Lark was willing to waste money, so long as he got people out to the Kuras System. For his investigations, Freyel was attacked by a bounty hunter, sent by Lark, but he escaped by activating the building's fire alarm and scrambling into the streets with the rest of the crowds. Freyel left Corellia and went to Trade Spine Station, a spaceport used primarily for illicit trading, out of easy reach of the governments of Duro and Corellia. He sent a message to his old friend, Arelim Seron, asking for his help. Arelim came in force, bringing with him the bounty hunter Jag'Tai Vroenik; Vroenik constantly threatened to take Freyel in himself, but never actually did so. Freyel was again attacked by bounty hunters on Trade Spine Station, but he escaped with the timely arrival of Seron and Vroenik. Dorson Fey'dri helped out once more, contacting his superiors in the Muir Corporation; they sent a vessel, the Purveyor, to assist Freyel in his efforts. With the assistance of the mercenary Yerrix, who betrayed Lark, Freyel and the Muir acquired information about Lark's defenses, as well as the official deed to the planet Kuras IV. Seron and Vroenik went to infiltrate Lark's organization, while Freyel stayed with the Muir to coordinate his information network regarding the occurrences. Eventually, after meeting with Vroenik regarding a "bounty collection" on Yerrix, Freyel pushed the invasion of the Kuras System. He also sent a message to Gideon Corey, asking for his help in the invasion; when they finally arrived, the battle was all but assured. Freyel accompanied Muir forces down to the planet, but arrived too late to take part in any of the fighting. He reached Lark's secret hangar about the time the criminal died by Vroenik's blaster. It was Freyel that came up with the idea of placing the Solace Colony on Kuras IV, and with Gideon's approval and choices, Freyel became head of intelligence in the newly founded Kuras Tetrarchy - one of the tetrachs themselves. That led to even more adventures in the life of the Ryn spy... Category:Characters Category:Ryn Category: Kuras Tetrarchy Characters Category:Archangel